


【丸昴】music of the night

by midoriorange



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriorange/pseuds/midoriorange
Summary: ＊歌劇魅丸令人頂風作案＊半現實向注意Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,In this darkness which you know you cannot fight.





	【丸昴】music of the night

球鞋拖着緩慢的步伐走在音樂學院裏的石質地板上，涉谷昴把滑下的吉他袋子往後甩了甩，往大門方向走去。隱約的樂聲自四方八面傳來，樂手調音的不和諧音程在身後響起，他的腳步頓了頓，轉身改變了路線。  
身後的演奏廳本來不常開放，只在有演出或者排練的時候才會有人，只不過在音樂學院裏的演奏廳也基本上沒有一天是空着的。有管弦樂團和合唱團的練習，偶爾也有音樂劇的排演，涉谷有時會偷偷摸進黑暗的樓座裏當排練的聽眾。  
少年時代聽的是重金屬搖滾，後來流行情歌偶像舞曲唱了不少，也和伙伴玩過樂團，對古典音樂的認識卻止於演唱會上伴奏的樂者和幾集節目錄製的介紹。雖然認得不同的樂器，正統的歷史和樂理的種種還是來到這邊後上課才真正學習到的。涉谷本來也沒想過自己會留意這個不熟悉的樂種，只是有次離開了悶熱的練習室，在學院大樓裏閒晃着時無意中從開着的樓座大門裏聽到樂聲，偷偷進去待了一會兒也沒人發現，自此以後就經常無意識地來到演奏廳。在黑暗的樓座包廂裏讓另一個風格的音樂占據耳朵，拋開腦裏混亂的思緒，無論是令人苦惱的作曲瓶頸或是其他壓抑不住的情感都可以暫時消失。  
台上是管弦樂團的排練，弦樂手拉動着琴弓，規律的晃動猶如一波又一波的海浪，伴隨着悠揚樂聲和漆黑一片的樓座，此時營造了絕佳的環境令人睡意漸濃。涉谷猛地搖了搖頭，決定離開樓座。他輕輕站起來，小心翼翼地經過一排排的座椅，推門離開。  
「嗯？」門外不是熟悉的二樓演奏廳入口，涉谷皺了皺眉，走錯門了嗎？  
樓座不大，兩扇通往上層接待處的門都在同一個方向，另一方向就是樓座的欄杆，照道理兩扇門通往的是同一個地方。涉谷試了試另一道門，門外還是陌生的空間。

 

涉谷還是走了進去。房裏只有一盞燈泡閃爍着微弱的光和遠處辦公桌上有點光源，隱約看得清四周的環境。涉谷知道靠牆的鋼絲和滑輪組應該是舞台控制的機關，也有一箱又一箱的道具和服裝，裝修工具和膠帶痕跡佈滿一地，偌大的房間似是沒有盡頭的一片昏暗。涉谷開始覺得不對勁，打算回頭找找通往入口的路，卻見到不遠處似是有個人，桌燈的照射下只能看見他的背影。  
他鬆了口氣，幸好只是不小心闖進了後台，「不好意思，我迷路了，你知道出口在哪嗎？」涉谷走近問了一句。

那人轉頭，有半張臉被面具遮擋住，涉谷嚇了一跳往後退了半步，撞到腳邊的紙箱，痛感卻在看清了那人沒被擋住的半張臉後消失殆盡。在地球這邊不常見的深棕色的瞳仁在微弱的光線下像濃厚的焦糖一樣，蘋果肌反射着點點光芒，不僅是眼下的淚痣，連臉頰上不明顯的痣都和熟悉的那個人一模一樣。  
涉谷搖了搖頭，亂想些甚麼呢。他補了一句，「就是，我應該走錯了，你知道怎麼出……」  
「出口？」戴着面具的人開口說話打斷了他，從一個單字裏聽出來的語氣和說話時的小動作，都和涉谷腦海裏的人如出一轍。  
等等，別想多了，涉谷用力搖了搖頭。  
他從來不知道自己是個如此念舊的人。離開快有半年的時間，雖然也會在掛念家人或是從小一起奮鬥到現在的伙伴，但畢竟現代社會科技發達，透過網絡就可以輕易聯繫上他們。那人在通視像電話的時候也會出現在畫面裏，自己不在了他似乎變得安靜起來，在畫面的角落裏還是笑咪咪的，任由他人喋喋不休地說個不停也沒插話。「加油啊小涉。」掛電話前就聽見他說了一句，即使跨越了太平洋在像素模糊的熒幕上還是看得清他和以往一樣溫柔的笑容。  
他從來沒想過自己會如此想念一個人。無論學習的課業和新城市的環境如何霸佔日常生活，那個人的事還是硬生生地盤踞在腦海深處。就像抓緊泥土的樹根，向四方蔓延開去纏繞心頭，快被勒到呼吸困難時揮刀一斬，過了不久新的枝葉又再從斷枝中生長出來。明明離開的時候已經決意斬草除根，甚至把樹頭都燒過一遍，眼前的景像一下子讓枯樹重生復活，更如同傑克的魔豆一樣嗖的一下就變成林森大木，枝葉繁茂讓他無法忽視。  
那人站了起來。連身高也是熟悉的高度，要稍稍抬頭才能看清楚他的臉。涉谷聽得見自己的心跳聲，在胸腔裏一下又一下的敲着震耳欲聾。  
那人走近涉谷，溫度和味道完完全全就是他。  
涉谷轉過頭去，強迫自己不再亂想，想要離開這個地方雙腳卻邁不出半步，想退後卻撞上了身後的儲藏櫃。  
「小涉要走了嗎？」像他眼眸一樣如蜜的低沉嗓音，除了心心念念的那人之外別無其他。  
不可能的。  
然而他就真的出現在自己面前。  
「你是誰？」涉谷伸出手想拿掉他的面具，手指卻在碰到冰冷的材質前先被抓住了。  
「你知道我是誰的小涉，不是嗎。」他似是故意重複着這個親密的暱稱，間接證明了涉谷的猜想，除了他以外，沒人會把這個名字喊得如此溫柔。  
只有他。  
只有丸山隆平。

 

「Ma...Maru？」涉谷的聲音顫抖着，「為甚麼…你會在這裏？」  
丸山沒說話，一手攬住了涉谷。  
他的懷抱是記憶中的溫度，台前幕後他們抱過無數次，字面意義上的，玩得多瘋也沒越過那條跨越兄弟情的界線。涉谷不知道丸山那些一臉正直地說出來的話有幾分是真幾分是假，不知道有沒有在抱住自己的時候發現自己加速的心跳或者紅得發燙的耳朵，在他主動撲向丸山的時候也不敢過分解讀丸山的措手不及。  
是同事，是親友，僅此而已。涉谷沒有多想也不敢多想。

面前的真的是他嗎？  
不可能是真的丸山隆平，前幾天村上還像個經理人一樣把他們的工作時間表都轉述給涉谷，丸山隆平在東京還有半天就要上直播音樂節目，沒可能出現在這裏。  
但面前這個人的每一條頭髮每一道氣息都只能是丸山隆平，那個認識了快有二十年的丸山隆平，那個在外景中總喜歡牽着他的丸山隆平，那個在全國放送的直播節目上向自己表白的丸山隆平。  
那個涉谷昴暗戀了十五年的丸山隆平。  
「好久沒見啦，Shibuyan。」丸山輕輕的撫摸着涉谷的背脊，「最近好嗎？」  
單是在丸山的懷抱這件事就讓涉谷的大腦當機，拒絕運行更多指令，他把這半年的近況和感情濃縮成一句話和一個動作。「我好想你啊，Maru。」涉谷雙手緊抱住丸山，頭埋在他胸口呼吸着他的氣息。  
「我知道。」丸山鬆開一隻手摸上涉谷的臉頰，微涼的掌心和他令人安心的氣息讓涉谷沒發現空氣中過分曖昧的味道，也來不及發現了。丸山側過頭去，吻上了涉谷的唇瓣。  
面具被推歪了一點，冰冷的白瓷碰到涉谷讓他瞬間清醒過來，他卻沒辦法推開丸山。夢裏出現了千百遍的場景出現在自己面前，對面前這個身分成疑的丸山，再推開就不姓涉谷，他想。  
去他的兄弟情，去他的團內不准戀愛，現在是團外了，2011年的涉谷昴你還有甚麼意見。

 

這個吻持續了許久。丸山的鼻息噴在自己臉上，和他一點點的鬍渣一起搔着癢。涉谷小心翼翼地伸出舌頭，舔過一遍丸山軟軟的雙唇，再撬開了貝齒探進口腔裏。舌頭交纏着，津液不受控制地從嘴角滴落，鼻息也變得急躁，被掠盡了空氣的涉谷終於放開了丸山喘着氣。  
「Maru，Maru……」涉谷嘴裏喃喃唸叨着丸山的名字，急不及待的又再貼上了他。  
十多年來壓抑着的情感在孤獨的異地瞬間爆發，面前的丸山隆平是真是假都不重要了。涉谷再次咬上丸山雙唇，舌頭舔盡口腔每一分地，留下了自己口裏殘留的苦澀煙草味，碰到丸山後卻似澆上楓糖一樣瞬間變得甜膩。涉谷雙手沒有離開丸山，還是緊緊環抱着他，生怕這個突然出現的丸山會突然又離開。  
丸山回應着涉谷主動的親吻，一邊輕拍着他的背。「我不會走的，小涉。」丸山仿似聽得見涉谷的內心，在他耳邊輕輕說着。  
在這個時候連薄薄的一層襯衫衣料都是接觸的阻礙。涉谷把手伸進布料下面，微涼的手摸到丸山有點軟的腰際，像是又確認了甚麼一樣再箍緊了他。涉谷的手指笨拙地解開了丸山的皮帶扣，連同內褲一起拉下他的西裝褲，踏前了一步讓自己的雙腿和丸山的貼近。  
遠遠不夠。  
這種親近遠遠不夠。  
肉體的交纏還是滿足不了涉谷，他的小手摸上了丸山已經半站起來的下身。  
「Shibuyan真的好掛念我呢。」丸山低沉的嗓音震動着涉谷的鼓膜，他一隻手握住了涉谷的手帶領他的動作，另一隻手把他的運動褲也輕易地扯了下來。  
「閉嘴，丸山隆平。」涉谷撥了撥頭髮低喘着氣，「我就是想要你。」

涉谷被反身壓在牆上，冰冷的水泥牆讓涉谷一抖，丸山的動作瞬間又讓體溫重新變得滾燙。上身的T恤早就被扒了下來，乳首被丸山一手撥弄着，偶爾用指甲搔過前端讓涉谷不住顫抖；溫暖濕熱的甚麼東西在後頸和背上游走着，恍如在涉谷本來已經熊熊燃燒的情欲上再澆上助燃劑。丸山的另一隻手已經就着潤滑探進了涉谷的後穴，卻被緊緻的軟肉纏上了手指，只能一寸一寸地慢慢拓展領地。  
「Maru，快點……」涉谷喘着氣，沉下腰撅起臀部，手還主動撥開了自己的臀瓣。  
「快好了，會弄痛你的。」丸山在這些時間還是這麼溫柔，他把涉谷的臉轉了過來，封住了他喋喋不休的雙唇，手裏的動作沒有停歇，又放多了一隻手指開拓着後穴，小聲的呻吟自涉谷口中溢出又全都被丸山吞進肚裏去了。丸山的眼裏反映着房間暗黃的光線，像個漩渦一樣吸引着涉谷，被吻得意亂情迷之際掩蓋着丸山右邊半張臉的面具卻令涉谷無法不在意起來。

涉谷離開了丸山的吻，手伸向他的面具就要動手掀開。「Maru，我想看看你的臉……」  
碰到面具的一刻手腕卻突然被強硬地抓住了，另一隻手在後庭的動作也停了下來。  
「想都別想。」丸山的語氣突然變得冰冷，面具那張無機質的臉令人不寒而慄。

被嚇着的涉谷動作也凝住了，還在嘗試理解之際丸山的肉刃就直衝進了體內。  
「啊——」  
甬道一下子被撐開，被滾燙的硬物填滿了，緊貼着的嫩肉幾乎可以感覺到性器上脈絡的跳動，伴着突如其來的疼痛涉谷的眼角也滴出淚水。他沒空去管它，只是擺動着胯部，暗示再明顯不過。丸山也從善如流地開始了動作，抽出再插入，緩慢的律動慢慢滿足了涉谷的欲求，卻又令他再渴望更多。涉谷伸手撫慰自己在前端挺立的性器，同時承受着身後丸山一下又一下的撞擊，濃稠的白濁不一會兒就噴射了出去。  
丸山輕而易舉地抱起了伏在牆上喘着氣的涉谷，兩人一起坐上了牆邊的辦公椅上。桌燈照射下是熟悉的後台監控和音響控制，在這熟悉的場景涉谷突然有點羞恥，卻被丸山的一頂全都煙消雲散。明明沒有線條分明的腹筋，腰部力量卻絲毫不減，因為跨坐在丸山身上讓聳立的陽物捅得更深入，涉谷一下子叫出了聲，沒有造型需要而懶得修剪的頭髮凌亂地披在肩上，閃着光叫囂着欲望。  
涉谷嘴裏呢喃着丸山的名字，拋開羞恥心扶着丸山的肩一下又一下的自己動作起來。  
「嗯……Maru……我好想你……」涉谷伏在丸山身上，自鎖骨啃咬上頸側，唇舌繼續游移回那果凍般的唇瓣上。涉谷的動作沒有停下來，瘦弱的腰肢不停擺動着，在昏黃的光線下皮膚上一層薄汗像是裹上了一層魔法，嘴角溢出的一聲聲呻吟同樣誘人。涉谷情不自禁地摸上了丸山的臉，左眼下的淚痣在睫毛下的陰影變得更溫柔，涉谷把手伸向他被面具蓋住的右邊臉，丸山卻巧妙地牽住了那隻摩挲着的手，十指緊扣的。  
「Shibuyan還不相信我是丸山隆平嗎？」丸山抓緊了涉谷的手，主導權回到他手中，胯間的操弄頻率又快了起來。  
「嗯啊，Maru！」呻吟又升高了幾度，涉谷伏在丸山身上，寬厚的肩膀和熟悉的氣味讓他毫無保留地跌進情欲的漩渦裏去，粗長的性器一下又一下戳着敏感的那一點，涉谷軟下去不久的前端又再硬起來，顫抖着射出了又一波稀薄的白濁，腸道裏同時有一股微涼湧進來。  
涉谷靠在丸山身上，臉上的潮紅還未退散，又再吻上他眼下的痣。丸山偏過頭去，找到涉谷的唇又再親吻着他。  
「Maru⋯⋯」涉谷抱緊丸山，聽着他的呼吸聲閉上眼睛，「喜歡你。」

 

＊

 

「你還好嗎？」  
涉谷嗅到一陣濃烈的香味，睜開眼睛，有個金髪女生站在自己旁邊。哪有甚麼後台的房間，自己還是窩在樓座的角落裏。  
那個丸山果然是夢嗎？  
「這棟大樓要鎖門了，該走了。」女生說。  
「嗯。」涉谷揉揉眼睛，準備站起來卻發現身旁的長椅上放着個白瓷面具。「咦？」  
「這不是《歌劇魅影》的道具嗎？怎麼會在這裏？」女生撿起了面具，一臉疑惑。  
「我來把它放回道具室好了，我是舞台專業的。」涉谷隨便扯了個謊，從女生手裏拿回面具，點頭示意便轉身離開了。

黃昏的風吹拂着路邊種得疏落的落葉喬木，滿地金黃的落葉和路過的黃色計程車統一了色彩，夕陽的餘暉在街道盡頭照了進來，又將所有事物都鍍上一層橙紅。  
涉谷站定在校門口，掏出手機，點開畫面上綠色那個標誌，戳進置頂的那條對話。  
手指有點顫抖，也懶得算時差了，直接撥通電話。  
嘟嘟。  
嘟嘟。  
嘟嘟。  
「Subaru？」網絡的雜音稀釋了太平洋另一端焦糖般的嗓音，「突然找我是……」  
涉谷用指腹摩挲着手裏的面具，一直冰冷的表面竟然被摸得有點溫暖。他打斷了丸山，壓抑不住話語裏的笑意，「丸山隆平！」他提高了聲線，「我有話要跟你說。」  
太陽最後一絲光線照暖了涉谷握着面具的手，學院門前那棵常綠樹在風裏長得正茂盛。

 

In all your fantasies you always knew.  
That man and mystery, were both in you.

 

END


End file.
